


Wind in His Sails

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cabinet meetings suck and Thomas has a headache, Hamilton likes to argue, Jefferson is a pain in the ass, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8482318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: In which Thomas revels in harassing Alexander during a cabinet meeting, or rather, not paying attention, which aggravates Hamilton, anyways.





	

**Author's Note:**

> theyre gay

The cabinet meeting was too stuffy. Jefferson sat in his uncomfortable wooden chair, lips pressed together in a thin line, as he listened to Hamilton blather on and on incessantly about his proposal for their new budget. To be honest, he had a headache, and everything Hamilton was saying was going right over his head. He couldn’t give two shits about what Hamilton had to say, and this proved it. 

Thomas stretched his long legs out under this desk and sighed, rolling his head on his shoulders and listening to the satisfying sound of his neck popping. He was bored. The room was hot, his cravat was too tight, his usual purple velvet coat had been substituted for an itchy orange one, and this was boring. 

And yet, Hamilton, a storm as ever, continued to talk.

Jefferson yawned.

Hamilton’s eyes snapped to Thomas’ face, his gaze dark. “Is our nation’s very financial future boring you, Mr. Jefferson?” Alexander asked pointedly, folding his arms over his chest.

Thomas’ eyes lingered a little too long on the way Hamilton’s jacket stretched to accommodate his arms. “Not at all, Mr. Hamilton. I was just getting put to sleep by your chattering.” 

Alexander scoffed and turned to gesture indignantly in Washington’s general direction. The President had his chin propped up on one fist, his face passive. He was used to their bickering. 

“Virginia calls for a lunch recess.” Jefferson added helpfully, smirking when Washington granted his request. 

Hamilton glowered across the room at Thomas, his eyes smoldering with the intensity of his anger. Thomas sighed again. His head really did hurt, and the amusement he got from riling Hamilton up wasn’t worth it. Instead of rising to the challenge, he brushed past Alex and headed out to get something to eat.

Thomas tried to deny the little niggle of pleasure he felt in his stomach at the disappointment written clearly across Alexander’s face. He loved to knock the wind out of Hamilton’s sails. This meeting might get better after all.


End file.
